1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to scanning probe microscopy and more specifically to scanning evanescent electromagnetic wave microscopy and/or spectroscopy.
2. Description of Related Art
Quantitative dielectric measurements are currently performed by using deposited electrodes on large length scales (mm) or with a resonant cavity to measure the average dielectric constant of the specimen being tested. Quantitative conductivity measurements of the test specimen can only be accurately performed with a four-point probe. A drawback associated with performing the aforementioned measurements is that the probe tip used to measure the dielectric and conductivity properties of the test specimen often comes into contact with the test specimen. Repeated contact between the probe tip and the test specimen causes damage to both the probe tip and the specimen, thereby making the resulting test measurements unreliable.
Another drawback associated with the aforementioned measurements is that gap distance between the probe tip and the test specimen can only be accurately controlled over a milli-meter (mm) distance range.